plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Breakfast Brainz
Breakfast Brainz is a Super Rare variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The special ability of this variant is that the longer his weapons are used, the faster the fire rate of each weapon becomes, similar to the Hockey Star. He also gets a temporary speed boost when he vanquishes an enemy, also similarly to the Hot Rod Chomper, however he will only get a speed boost if he vanquishes an enemy with his fists, not his waffles. He was added in the Trouble in Zombopolis Part One DLC. He can only be obtained in Zany Zombopolis packs in the sticker shop. Descriptions Stickerbook description "Breakfast Brainz always starts the day off right, with a hearty meal and plenty of caffeine. He also sports a bacon cape, which is both cool and delicious." In-game description His rate of fire increases when he continues attacking, but he eventually gets tired and overheats. Summary Breakfast Brainz is a Super Brainz variant who has rapid fire attacks, both his melee and range attack. When held on for a while, these attacks will speed up until the attacks are extremely rapid. He moves faster than the normal Super Brainz if he punches. The downside of this character is that it he can overheat his weapon, taking a long time for it to cool down. Unlocking The only way to unlock Breakfast Brainz is to buy the Zany Zombopolis Pack, the new pack added in the recent Trouble In Zombopolis: Part One DLC. ''The player needs to constantly buy these packs until he/she unlocks all the 5 character pieces required to unlock this variant. Update history * Strategies With Breakfast Brainz should mainly be focused on attacking up-close due to the devastatingly quick punches he can throw. Try to go after Plants that are on their own, or some that have strayed from the group. Challenging a group will be difficult due to the slow starting speed of your punches. His ranged attack is fairly well rounded as well, provided that you have good aim. When you get a temporary speed boost from vanquishing an opponent, use it to get out of there quickly or move on to the next target. A player can nullify the earlier, slow hits by beginning the attack slightly before your punches are in range. By the time you can hit them, the punches will be going fairly quickly, and it will be easier to challenge a group. The main downside is the very long reload time, however, this can be worked around by using one attack while the other is reloading. Against Breakfast Brainz can be very devastating to you if you are attacked up close by him or if you are by yourself in the open. A good tactic is to try to take him out at a distance instead of attacking him when he is attacking you. If he does attack you up-close, try to get away as quickly as possible before his attacks speed up. If he attacks you at long-range, just keep moving and dodging his slow attacks. Additionally, if the character that you are using has an ability that slows zombies, it would be wise to use it to prevent Breakfast Brainz from attacking you when his weapons get faster. Abilities Gallery Breakfast Brainz in customize.jpg|Breakfast Brainz in the customizing menu Breakfast_Brainz_HD.png|HD Breakfast Brainz Trivia *He has several breakfast-themed appearances. **He has a bacon cape, two cereal bowls on his gloves, waffle kneecaps, a coffee belt, a "Pop Smarts" logo on his chest and a toaster on his head. ***"Pop Smarts" is a reference to the ''Plants vs. Zombies comic book series, which are Dr. Zomboss's favorite snack in the comic books. ****"Pop Smarts" is also a reference to the Pop Tarts brand breakfast pastries. *He is the only Super Brainz variant who wears a pair of shoes. *According to Jeremy Vanhoozer on a livestream from PopCap, he was one of the first variants they thought about, and went through many iterations such as being Coffee based (originally going to be called 'Coffee Man'), Pop Smarts based, before finally becoming the breakfast based character he is today. *His primary attack cool down time is approximately five seconds, making it the longest cool down duration of every Super Brainz' primary attack. *His name is an example of alliteration. *He is the first Super Brainz class to have the name of his ranged attack to not end with the word "beam." *He is the only Super Brainz variant to be able to overheat his fists. *This and Toxic Brainz are the only variants so far to wear some form of helmet. *Break-Fist is a pun for Breakfast and Fist. *He seems to have frosting inside of his arms. *The way he speeds up his attacks is a reference to the fact that you are slow when you eat breakfast at the start of the day, but get more energy and therefore get faster as the day goes along after eating breakfast. *If the player removes his toaster helmet, he will have blue frosting covering the majority of his head, as well as his eyes being blue, similar to Electro Brainz. *In the Trouble In Zombopolis: Part Two DLC, his health was increased from 175 to 200 and his damage upgrade was fixed and increased. * In the August 2, 2016 balance update, his Break-fist had been given a fix. With the Overheat Upgrade applied, he now takes 2 seconds longer to overheat, making him more reliable. * He is the only Super Brainz variant to not 'punch' plants, but instead 'slaps' them. * Breakfast Brainz and Cozmic Brainz are the only Super Brainz variants to shoot quick firing shots, rather than a laser beam. Category:Zombie variants Category:Variants Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Playable characters